Trilhas Sonoras
É uma lista com os albuns musicais dos filmes Homem de Aço Disco 1 – Flight # Look to the Stars 2:58 # "Oil Rig" 1:45 # "Sent Here for a Reason" 3:46 # "DNA" 3:34 # "Goodbye My Son" 2:01 # "If You Love These People" 3:22 # "Krypton's Last" 1:58 # "Terraforming" 9:49 # "Tornado" 2:53 # "You Die or I Do" 3:13 # "Launch" 2:36 # "Ignition" 1:19 # "I Will Find Him" 2:57 # "This Is Clark Kent" 3:47 # "I Have So Many Questions" 3:47 # "Flight" 4:18 # "What Are You Going to Do When You Are Not Saving the World?" Disco 2 – Experiments from the Fortress of Solitude # "Man of Steel" (Hans' Original Sketchbook) 28:16 # "Are You Listening, Clark?" 2:48 # "General Zod" 7:21 # "You Led Us Here" 2:59 # "This Is Madness!" 3:48 # "Earth" 6:11 # "Arcade" 7:25 Músicas no filme não incluídas na trilha sonora * "Ring of Fire" Allison Crowe * "Seasons" Chris Cornell * "The Long Walk" Marco Beltrami, Buck Sanders Batman vs Superman: A Origem da Justiça Disco 1 # Beautiful Lie" 3:47 # "Their War Here" 4:34 # "The Red Capes Are Coming" 3:32 # "Day of the Dead" 4:01 # "Must There Be a Superman?" 3:58 # "New Rules" 4:02 # "Do You Bleed?" 4:36 # "Problems Up Here" 4:25 # "Black and Blue" 8:30 # "Tuesday" 4:00 # "Is She with You?" 5:46 # "This Is My World" 6:23 # "Men Are Still Good (The Batman Suite)" 14:03 Disco 2 # "Blood of My Blood" 4:25 # "Vigilante" 3:53 # "May I Help You, Mr. Wayne?" 3:27 # 4"They Were Hunters" 2:45 # "Fight Night" 4:20 Músicas que não foram incluídas na trilha sonora Existem várias outras músicas de destaque no filme, mas não incluídas na trilha sonora.34 Os códigos de tempo abaixo se referem à edição ampliada do filme, mas a música também aparece na versão teatral. "Kang Ling (An Instrument Made From A Human Thigh Bone)" realizada por Monks of the Dip Tse Chok Ling Monastery, em Dharamsala. "Night and Day"E "Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye", escrita por Cole Porter e realizada por Mark Jonathan Davis (como Richard Cheese) & Richard Cheese & Lounge Against The Machine. A partir de 01:02:05 a 01:04:24 "Shostakovich: Waltz II (Jazz Suite No. 2)", escrito por Dmitri Shostakovich, e executada por Koninklijk Concertgebouworkest (como Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra) e Riccardo Chailly. A partir de 02:45:18 a 02:47:10, "Amazing Grace tradicional", organizado e realizado por John Allan e outra realizada pelo canadense escocês Regiment Pipes e Drums & United States banda Third Marine Aircraft Wing. Esquadrão Suicida Edição simples # "Purple Lamborghini" (Skrillex & Rick Ross) 3:35 # "Sucker for Pain" (Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa e Imagine Dragons com Logic, Ty Dolla $ign e participação de X Ambassadors) 4:04 # "Heathens" (Twenty One Pilots) 3:15 # "Standing in the Rain" (Action Bronson, Mark Ronson e Dan Auerbach) 3:22 # "Gangsta" (Kehlani) 2:57 # "Know Better" (Kevin Gates) 3:28 # "You Don't Own Me" (Grace, participação de G-Eazy) 3:19 # "Without Me" (Eminem) 4:52 # "Wreak Havoc" 3:48 # "Medieval Warfare" (Grimes) 3:01 # "Bohemian Rhapsody" (Panic! at the Disco) 6:01 # "Slippin' into Darkness" (War) 3:47 # "Fortunate Son" (Creedence Clearwater Revival) 2:18 # "I Started a Joke" (ConfidentialMX, participação de Becky Hanson)➞ 3:10 Edição de colecionador # "Purple Lamborghini" (Skrillex & Rick Ross) 3:35 # "Sucker for Pain" (Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa e Imagine Dragons com Logic, Ty Dolla $ign e participação de X Ambassadors) 4:04 # "Heathens" (Twenty One Pilots) 3:15 # "Standing in the Rain" (Action Bronson, Mark Ronson e Dan Auerbach) 3:22 # "Gangsta" (Kehlani) 2:57 # "Know Better" (Kevin Gates) 3:28 # "You Don't Own Me" (Grace, participação de G-Eazy) 3:19 # "Without Me" (Eminem) 4:52 # "Super Freak" (Rick James) 3:26 # "Wreak Havoc" (Skylar Grey) 3:48 # "Medieval Warfare" (Grimes) 3:01 # "Bohemian Rhapsody" (Panic! at the Disco) 6:01 # "Slippin' into Darkness" (War) 3:47 # "Fortunate Son" (Creedence Clearwater Revival) 2:18 # "Spirit in the Sky" (Norman Greenbaum) 3:10 # "I'd Rather Go Blind" (Etta James) 2:35 # "I Started a Joke" (ConfidentialMX, participação de Becky Hanson) 3:10 Suicide Squad (Original Motion Picture Score) # "Task Force X" 4:53 # "Arkham Asylum" 3:23 # "I'm Going to Figure This Out" 1:41 # "You Make My Teeth Hurt" 2:30 # "I Want to Assemble a Task Force" 2:52 # "Brother Our Time Has Come" 4:42 # "A Serial Killer Who Takes Credit Cards" 2:09 # "A Killer App" 2:53 # "That's How I Cut and Run" 3:09 # "We Got a Job to Do" 1:41 # "You Die We Die" 4:01 # "Harley and Joker" 2:49 # "This Bird Is Baked" 4:42 # "Hey Craziness" 4:01 # "You Need a Miracle" 2:36 # "Diablo's Story" 1:42 # 1"The Squad" 3:58 # "Are We Friends or Are We Foes?" 4:16 # "She's Behind You" 3:02 # "One Bullet Is All I Need" 3:32 # "I Thought I'd Killed You" 3:49 # "The Worst of the Worst" 4:11 # "June Moone" 2:37 # "Did That Tickle?" 3:41 # "You Know the Rules Hotness" 1:58 # "Enchantress in the War Room" 2:35 # "Introducing Diablo and Croc" 2:09 # "Task Force X Activated" 2:11 # "Can Everyone See This Trippy Stuff" 4:25 # "I Promised My Friends" 1:29 Musicas Categoria:Produção